Les infortunés enfants de MarieAntoinette
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Si Marie-Antoinette est un mélange d'Anne Boleyn et de katherine Howard, que dire de ses quatre enfants? " Mon sort est de porter malheur" avait elle dit un jour. Cela se transmit à ses héritiers, telle une tare génétique.


_Cet OS fait écho à __Intérêt ironique et fatal,_ _Petite reine de vingt à peine __ et __Lady Marie-Thérèse__Bourbon.__Vous__ y retrouverez la même base. J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_**Les infortunés enfants de Marie-Antoinette**_

Si Marie-Antoinette avait une passion pour l'époque Tudor, si à la fin de sa vie elle s'était reconnue en les infortunées Anne Boleyn et Katherine Howard, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que chacun de ses enfants allait avoir des destins semblables à ceux des héritiers d'Henry VIII. Logique triste et fatale. Si elle ressemblait à deux reine Tudor, alors ses enfants risquaient eux aussi d'être maudits par ce fardeau. Et aucun n'y échappa.

Marie-Thérèse Charlotte avait été en bien des points une Mary Tudor. Le précieux bébé, tant attendu et désiré, qui rassurait sur la fertilité du couple royal mais qui avait été une déception générale à cause de sa condition de femme. Puis elle conquit les coeurs, son père l'adorait, sa mère aussi. Elle était d'une grande érudition et d'une grande piété. Elle aima sincèrement ses frères. On disait d'elle qu'elle était l'une des plus belles princesses d'Europe. Comme Mary. Puis à cause de l'Histoire, elle fut privée de son titre, elle fut désargentée, elle apprit la mort de sa mère de manière brutale. Comme Mary. Elle épousa un homme, son cousin français, Louis duc d'Angoulême. Tout comme Mary épousa le fils de son cousin espagnol. Elle commença sa vie aimée, elle la finit détestée, symbole d'un temps révolu, incomprise, sans enfant. Comme Mary. Un seul événement la fit quitter pour un bref moment l'ombre de cette malheureuse reine. Sauf qu'il la mena dans l'ombre d'une reine Tudor tout aussi tragique: Lady Jane Grey, qui régna sur l'Angleterre pendant neuf jours. Marie-Thérèse régna une vingtaine de minutes. Son mari fut forcer d'abdiquer sous la pression paternelle. Un peu plus glorieux, elle fut le seul des enfants de Louis XVI et de Marie-Antoinette à atteindre le troisième âge. Tout comme Elizabeth Tudor fut le seul enfant d'Henry VIII à dépasser les cinquante ans.

Louis-Jospeh Xavier fut un véritable Edward VI, même s'il ne régna jamais. Comme lui, il était le fils tant attendu, l'héritier désiré depuis plus de dix ans. L'enfant qui protégea à jamais la position de sa mère sur le trône. Comme Edward, il était intelligent, plein d'idées pour le bien de son pays et de son peuple. Mais comme Edward, il mourut, trop jeune, de la tuberculose. Seule différence, la sienne était osseuse.

Louis-Charles, quant à lui, était un mélange entre Edward VI et Henry Fitzroy, le bâtard reconnu du roi Henry VIII, né de ses amours avec Elizabeth Blount. Pourquoi ce mélange pour Chou d'amour? A cause de l'ambiguïté sur son père. Louis XVI ou Fersen? Peu importe, on ne le saura jamais. Et cette particularité lui permet d'avoir ce duo de demi-frères. S'il était illégitime, alors Louis XVI l'avait accepté et aimé, ce petit Louis-Charles « _Fitz Regina »_. Et il fut aimé et accepté de Marie-Thérèse Charlotte tout comme Mary Tudor aima son demi-frère illégitime. S'il était vraiment le fils du roi, alors il était un second Edward VI. Pour les pires côtés. Comme Edward, il mit sa soeur dans l'embarras. Edward VI avait dit de Mary qu'elle était bâtarde, car sa mère n'avait jamais été aux yeux de Dieu, la vraie femme de leur père. Louis-Charles fit que sa soeur passât devant une commission interrogatoire car il assura aux révolutionnaires que leur mère était incestueuse. Mais comme Edward, on l'avait manipulé pour faire cela. Et comme Edward et Henry Fitzroy, Louis-Charles mourut, trop jeune, à cause de la tuberculose.

Enfin, Sophie, la petite princesse qui ne fêta jamais son premier anniversaire. Cette petite enfermait en elle tous les enfants morts-nés de Catherine d'Aragon et ceux qu'Anne Boleyn perdit dans des fausses couches/ Mais surtout, elle était une espèce de version féminine du tout premier fils d'Henry VIII: le prince Henry, duc de Cornwall, qui vécut à peine trois semaines et mourut dans les bras de sa mère. Sophie eut plus de chance que ce nourrisson malgré sa tristement courte existence.

Quatre enfants Bourbon. Tous liés par le jeu des coïncidences à propos d'un héritier d'Henry VIII. Une mère, qui est comme les deux infortunées épouses du « Barbe Bleue » anglais. Soit l'Histoire aime les répétitions, soit elle est sadique. Mais cela, cela relève du domaine du mystère qui restera à jamais insoluble.


End file.
